Seeing Clearly
by TheImaginativeOne
Summary: Tessa is your ordinary, normal girl. On the outside. Inside, she has a secret that only a few know of. Can she hold onto her secret? Especially since Star showed up? And how does Toffee play into this? A story with an OC because there aren't that many out there and I just have that urge to contribute. R&R please! May change cover photo in future!
1. Sweet Dreams

**Ok, so I made this story because there just aren't enough oc's in Star vs the forces of evil out there, so I'm taking matters into my own hands and I am writing my own. I hope you guys like it! Please don't forget to review! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I took a sharp intake of breath as I opened my eyes. I stood, still as stone before slowly relaxing and took a careful look around me. I was in a park, surrounded by snow as I turned in a circle. Snow fell heavily from the night sky, and I held out my arm and watched as the flakes passed through my hand, feeling nothing as they phased through. I didn't even feel cold. I was currently wearing a pair of light blue cotton shorts and a soft pink tank top, my short hair in pigtails.

I sighed. "Another typical night," I said to myself and stuffed my hand back in my shorts pocket. Looking over at the park, I noticed a slide and a couple of swings. They sat lonely and still, slowly collecting a sheet of snow as flakes fell from the sky. I walked over to the swings and stood by one, looking down at the seat and watched as the individual snowflakes landed on it; quickly melting into a small drop of water. I took a hand out of my pocket and reached for the chain of the swing. I went to grab at it, but watched as my hand glazed right through, as if I was skimming my fingers through water.

I looked around me again, noticing the houses that surrounded the park.

"Hmm," I hummed as I walked away from the swings and towards a road, looking around me as I went, "I wonder where I am this time."

I stopped walking. There was something wrong. I sniffed at the air, quickly noticing the smell of burning wood. I quickly looked around me and spotted a soft glow of yellow a couple of blocks away; the source of the sudden smell.

A burning house.

I quickly ran to it as fast as I could, watching as the roof went up in flames. I screamed with surprise when the upstairs windows suddenly shattered from the heat of the flames. I quickly ran up to the door and passed right through. I ran through the first floor of the house, noticing a creaking ceiling as I ran through the smoke filled halls. Quickly spying a door to my right, I passed through, noticing a small child crying in his bed. He couldn't have been much older than six. I ran up to him and made an attempt to grab him, but my hand passed through him arm. I yelled in frustration and knelt down to the boy's level.

"Hey, kid! You need to get out of here!" I yelled at him. He kept on crying, tears fell heavily down his face as my words passed over his head. Unheard.

The ceiling gave a loud groan and I looked up, noticing that the white paint above my head was slowly turning brown.

The boy and I shrieked when the window to my right broke, and I watched as the boy covered his head to protect himself. I looked as the child glanced over at the window.

"You need to go!" I yelled at him.

With a sudden burst of energy he jumped from the bed and ran over to the window, grabbing the edge with both hands.

The ceiling groaned and creaked louder than ever before. I looked up, watching as the ceiling cracked. I turned my attention back to the boy, yet found that he was no longer there. Looking back up, I watched as the ceiling above my head gave in, and came crashing down.

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up in my bed. My heart was racing and I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Now, you're probably wondering what happened, so I will explain.

Sometimes when I go to sleep, I wake up somewhere else. It can be anywhere in the universe. On Mars, in the White house, you name it. If it is a place in the universe, a place that you can go to, I can go there when I fall asleep. It doesn't happen every night, maybe once a week. But when I'm there, nobody can see, hear, or even touch me. Sometimes I end up in places more than once. For instance, I have woken up in Miami, Florida about 6 times in the past year alone. Nothing usually happens when I wake up here. I usually just walk around and talk to myself. But sometimes I'm somewhere where something bad happens, and I can do nothing to help. But eventually I wake up, in my bed safe and sound as if nothing ever happened.

But I know that where I end up is real, because one time I ended up somewhere I shouldn't have been. I witnessed something bad and the next day a story came on the news that that night somebody had been murdered in their sleep. That was the first night that I woke up screaming. The first of many nights.

I don't know why I am like this, or why this happens to me. So for now I just roll with it, hoping that someday I fall asleep and wake up in my bed, like a normal person.

I sighed and hopped out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans before opening the door to the bathroom connected to my room.

"Morning, Marco," I yawned as I walked up to our mirror. He smiled and waved at me as he brushed his teeth.

Marco is my brother. Well, sort of. You see, I'm adopted. When I was about 4 or 5, Marco's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, adopted me. They welcomed me into their home with open arms. I love them so much, and I would have it any other way.

Marco spit out his toothpaste as I grabbed my toothbrush.

"So, Tessa, did you sleep ok?" he asked me as he grabbed a comb. I shook my head.

"No, it happened again."

"Again?" he asked, turning to me with a surprised look upon his face, "I thought it was going away. I mean, it's been two weeks since that last one."

I shrugged, "Guess not." Marco knows about what happens when I fall asleep. In fact, he's the only person that knows. He's always there to look after me, and always understands when I don't feel like talking about it.

"Do you feel ok?" he asked, turning to grab his favorite red hoodie off of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth.

"Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm always here for you."

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as he left into his room. After a couple of minutes of brushing I leaned down towards the sink and spit out my toothpaste. I looked up at myself in the mirror and sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day."

* * *

I groaned with relief as the school bell rang, marking the end of the day. I quickly picked up my books and my backpack and hurried out the door. I looked around for Marco, and I smiled when I spotted him running at me, a girl with blond hair waving behind him as he ran.

"Marco, what's going o-WOAH!" I yelped in surprise as he grabbed my hand.

"We need to get out of here!" he shouted at me as he pulled me along. Sirens started to fill the air as we bolted away from the school.

"Marco, what is going on?" I yelled as we ran, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled as we slowed to a walk, "It was that crazy girl!"

"Who?" I asked.

"I think her name was Star Butterfly. I mean, I think. I-I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get home, ok?"

I nodded and we kept walking, but I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with this 'Star Butterfly' and who she was in the first place.

"Uh! Finally!" Marco exclaimed as we arrived at our door. I smiled at him and opened the door.

We were greeted with the sounds of laughter as we entered our home. Looking up I saw Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sitting on the couch with a blond haired girl sitting between them.

"Oh, Tessa! Marco! Come meet the new exchange student who is going to be living with us!" Said Mrs Diaz, holding the shoulder's of the girl. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a red horned headband on her head. She was wearing a teal dress with a small pink octopus on the front, purple and pink striped leggings, and dark purple shoes with a horn at the end of each foot.

"Wha-wha.." Marco stuttered next to me.

"What!?" The girl shrieked, quickly getting up and running over to us, "I had no idea these were your parents!" she said and grabbed Marco's hand and led him over to the coffee table, "I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!"

My mouth was hanging open as I followed behind them. Who the heck was this girl? She looks as if she's going to explode from sheer excitement.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Mrs Diaz asked us, yet it didn't really sound like a question at all. Just a statement that was meant to be agreed with.

'Oh, so this is Star Butterfly,' I noticed, watching her as she looked back and fourth between Marco and our parents, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"We could have gotten that from a litter of puppies." Marco said, ripping his arm from Star's grip. Star gasped in delight.

"I. LOVE. PUPPIES!" she yelled. Quickly running to the center of the living room, I watched as Star took a weird looking stick thing from behind her back. She aimed it at the floor and a bright pink beam came out of it, blowing my hair back.

I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes, but stopped when I heard barking. I opened my eyes and looked down at the floor, not really believing what I was seeing.

But there they were, 8 living, breathing, barking litter of blonde puppies. Mr and Mrs Diaz awed at the sight and I couldn't help but crack a smile. I do love puppies.

Suddenly, a bright red beam shot out of the eyes of one of the puppies. And then another, and then two more. Soon, the whole room was filled with bright red lasers, knocking over lamps and frying our family photos. I ducked, having just barely missed being shot at. I looked up at Marco, giving him a 'what the heck is going on?' expression. He just frowned and shrugged, and angry look on his face. He glared at Star, and she cowered nervously under his gaze. She picked up a puppy and help it up, giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, they are really cute," laughed Mr. Diaz as he picked up a puppy, "Aye! My eye!" he exclaimed as a laser shot at his face, but he laughed it off and turned around to pet the dog more.

"Tessa," Mrs. Diaz started, "Is it ok if Star stayed in your room?" I looked over at Star, who was grinning up at me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Good! Why don't you show Star her new room?"

"Yay!" Star shouted as we climbed up the stairs, Marco trailing behind us with Star's heavy chest.

I walked up to my door and opened it, "Well, this is my-uh, our room. It only has one bed right now, but well probably have one for you by tomorrow."

Star walked in and I followed behind her. I heard a shriek behind me and I turned around to Marco with the chest on his foot.

"Hmmm," hummed Star as she looked around, "I can work with this." Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she gasped, holding up her stick.

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" she shouted. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Noticing that I wasn't dead I opened my eyes, and gasped at the sight before me. What was once a small room for one, became a tower of a castle in less than a second.

"Ahh!" Star sighed as she jumped onto her bed, "That's better!" she said as she bounced up and down.

I looked around, quickly spotting only one bed, "Wait, where's my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you!" she said, jumping off of her bed. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand, hauling me up the winding staircase and to the second level, "Here's all of your things!"

I looked around. Everything was still there. All of my nick-nacks on their shelves, all of my paintings on the walls. The only changes were that my bed was increasingly larger than before, and I had more space.

"Is this, uh- is this ok?" Star asked me, looking at me with a worried look.

I smiled as I looked around, "I like it." Star gasped and gave me a huge grin.

"Hugs!" she yelled and I quickly found myself in her embrace.

"Wow," Marco said as he reached the top of the stairs, "I wish I had a room like this."

Star gasped and ran over to him, "You do?!" she asked, grinning ear to ear. She bolted down the staircase and we followed behind her as Star made her way to Marco's room. She stopped at the doorway and held up her wand.

"Mystic room SUCK TRANSFORM!" she shouted. He wand glowed and suddenly there was a hole on the floor of Marco's room, sucking everything in it. We screamed as it started to pull us in too. We quickly closed the door and I fell to the floor, holding my hand against my chest. Star held the door's handle, looking up at Marco with a nervous grin.

"Suck? SUCK?! What was the word suck is that spell?!" Marco yelled as he shook a puppy off of his leg.

"I don't know it just came out that way!" Star said, hopping from one foot to the other with each syllable. Marco groaned and turned around, slamming his face into the door. I rolled my eyes and stood up, wiping myself off.

"You know, Marco, it could be worse."

Star grinned at me, "You're right. I'm sorry, Marco. How about, uh," she looked down at the ground, "How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" she smiled, raising her wand and casting a spell above Marco's head. A bright sun shown for a split second, then with the crack of thunder it quickly changed to a raining cloud. I gasped and backed away from the wet mess that the cloud was making.

"Uhh.." Star whimpered, looking away. Marco turned around, a pained expression displayed on his face.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he screamed, his hands in his hair, "If you are moving in," he continued, walking over to a window and putting one leg over it, "then I am moving out-WAHUH!" he shrieked, falling right through.

Star and I quickly ran over to the window. I looked down and winced at Marco's soaping wet form lying in a cactus patch.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Luckily the cactus's broke my fall." he replied.

"Cacti!" I yelled at him as he stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Star asked him.

"Ow! I'm fine!" He yelled as he shook a cactus off of his foot, "Just leave me alone!" Star and I watched as he walked away.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be ok."

Star looked down at her shoes, "I know. I just feel really bad. I didn't mean to make puppies with lasers, or make a black hole in his room, or-"

"Why don't we just go and make something to eat," I interrupted, "and if he's not back home by nightfall we can go looking for him?" Star stood there for a moment, before nodding.

"I am getting a little bit hungry." She said, yet still wore a frown.

I smiled, "Good, cause let me tell you, I made really good spaghetti."

* * *

"IF YOU COME TO MY HOUSE YOU BRING TOILET PAPER!" Marco shouted at the mom and child as we approached him at the convenient store. He turned around and yelped in surprise when he saw us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Star nervously. Star held up her wand and with a small blast made the cloud disappear. Marco shrank away at first, but once the rain stopped he relaxed a bit, but still gave Star an angry look.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me."

Marco's face fell when he heard this. he looked at me with a sad face. I crossed my arms and raised my brow at him.

"I'll... I'll find another family to live with." Star finished, looking down at her shoes. I watched Marco as he looked at Star. Then suddenly I saw his feild of vision shift, and his eyes widen at something behind her.

"S-Star." he said, pointing behind her. We turned around and I gasped at the sight before me. There was a huge crowd of angry monsters standing before us. I counted at least 8 of them.

"Star Butterfly," began a small bird-like creature, no taller than the length of my legs, wearing a long, dark, green, robe and a skull of what looked like a dragon on his head, "At last I have found you!"

"Ludo!" Star gasped, "How did you find me here?" He chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes. That's why I asked," she replied.

"Well, Buff Frog- HEY! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" he shouted. The large crowd of monsters behind him yelled in response. Star got into a fighting stance, ready to take on whoever came at her first, when suddenly Marco jumped in front of her, using the karate moves that he's learned over the years to knock a few monsters down.

"Woah!" Star exclaimed, "You can fight?"

"It's called Karate!" he yelled with joy, knocking down a bear with a cone on his head.

Star turned to me, "Can you fight?" she asked me.

"Well, not like Marco, but I did take some self defense classes a while back." And just to probe my point, using my hands I grabbed the head of another monster with a cone oh his head and kneed him in the stomach, and as he doubled over in pain I brought my fist down upon the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Oooh! Nice!" Star exclaimed, "Let's get started!" I nodded and held my fists up in front of my face, ready to take on whoever came at me next.

* * *

I smiled at the devastation we caused and looked around at all of the monsters lying at our feet.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Star asked the bird-thing. He looked up at her with a glare.

"No." he said with a disappointed sigh, taking out a pair of sharp an jagged scissors, "You see, you morons!" he said, walking to the other side of the parking lot, "This is what happens when you don't work out!" he jumped up and stabbed the scissors into the air, pulling down and making a swirling vortex in the air, "Your mussels are like pudding! Come on! Back into the portal, back into the portal!" he said, waiving at the broken and damaged monsters as they all got up and walked through, disappearing without a trace, "You even retreat like losers!" he pointed out as the last of the monsters walked through. Ludo then stepped in himself, but not before looking back at us.

"I'll get you Star Butterf-WFF" suddenly the portal closed on him, and Ludo was gone.

"That was amazing!" Marco excaimed, "You were amazing! You were amazing! I was amazing!"

"Yeah!" Star agreed, "I guess we were." Star looked down, her smile disappearing from her face, "Well, I guess I better pack my bags." she mumbled, walking away from us. Marco glanced at me with a worried look.

"Don't be the bad guy here, Marco," I whispered at him.

Marco turned away from me and ran to Star, "Wait!" he said, stopping her, "I don't want you to go," he said as I walked up to them, "I want you to stay with us."

"We-" I interrupted, "Want you to stay with us."

"Really?" Star shrieked, "Hugs!" she shouted, trapping us in her embrace. After a couple of seconds we let go and started to head back home.

"Are there going to be monsters attacking us all the time?" I asked with excitement.

"Yeah, probably!"

"All right!" Marco exclaimed as we approached the road, "Sounds so dangerous!"

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed our shoulders, "We should cross at the light."

"Ok, wild man." said Star and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Goodnight, Star." I said as I headed up the spiral stairs to my part of the room.

"G'night Tessa!" she yelled back up at me. I chuckled as I approached my bed. I quickly got under the covers and fell asleep; tired from today's fun.

* * *

I screamed and quickly sat up in my bed. I blinked in the darkness and grabbed my pillow, stuffing my face into it as I started to sob.

"Who's there!?" I heard Star shout, "Tessa, who attacked you?! I'm gonna blast them with my wand! You better come out or-"

I sniffled as I looked up from my pillow, "No one attacked me, Star."

"Then why were you screaming?" she asked, putting her wand down. Suddenly I heard the bedroom door open.

"Tessa?" I heard Marco ask from below.

"W-We're up here!" Star shouted, not tearing her gaze away from me. I hugged my pillow to my body, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Tessa, are you alright?" Marco asked as he reached us. I shook my head as he sat down next to me. I quickly put my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could.

"I wish they would stop!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, It's alright. I'm here."

"Um," Star said as she sat down next to me, "Wish what would stop? Nightmares?"

"N-No," I sniffed as I let Marco go, "It's um... well it's kinda hard to explain."

"Well we've got all night," Star said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. She was smiling, not her usual fun smile, but a sincere one. So, I took in a deep breath, and I began to tell her everything.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. The first chapter of this series! Tell me what you think! Do you have any ideas? what did you like best? I welcome constructive criticism, just be nice. Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Party With a Pony

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I just want to let you all know beforehand is that I am currently a Senior in high school, and I currently already have a lot of shit on my plate. I have to deal with scholarships, an online class (that i figured out i don't need), and getting ready for college. So if I dont update regularly, just know that im a busy and stressed child and that I'll try and not forget about this story and that I'll update soon.**

 **Thanks and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Hey, I'm back with the sodas!" I shouted as I used my foot to close the door behind me, holding a bag of two liter bottles of soda, "Are the nachos ready yet?" I asked. For a second, there was no response, then I heard a loud, girly-ish scream come from the kitchen. I easily recognized who it came from.

"Marco!" I shouted and ran to the kitchen as fast as I could, "What's-uhhh," I trailed off as I entered the kitchen, not knowing exactly what I was looking at. It looked like a floating decapitated head of a unicorn was outside the backdoor, and Marco was laying on the ground, covered with nachos.

"FLYING PRINCESS PONY HEAD!" Star shouted.

"Oh, hello, B-Fly!" the head said back and then they embraced in a hug. I slowly set the bags of soda down on the ground and walked closer, not sure of what to say.

"Gurl!" started the pony, "We're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-a-a-d choices?"

"Let me just get Tessa and wake up Marco," Star said, pointing at us.

"Oh, that is not a dead person?" the pony asked as we all looked down at Marco's cheese and chip covered body.

"Not. Dead." he moaned back, raising up a finger at us.

"Marco, are you ok?" I asked as I knelt down and helped him up. He nodded, but had a dazed look on his face. Star reached over and grabbed our hands and pulled us closer to the floating head.

"Pony Head, meet by best friends: Marco and Tessa Diaz," she said, holding our hands up and making us wave them at Pony Head.

"Your best friends?" Pony Head asked with a hurt and confused look on her face. I frowned and quickly tore my hand from Star's grip, knowing how it felt to be friends with someone one day, then to be replaced with someone else the next.

"Huh?" Star asked, looking at the both of us and then back up at Pony Head, "Oh, no no no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Mewni! Marco, Tessa!" she turned to us, "This is the pony head that I was telling you guys about!"

Pony Head quickly drew closer to us, snorting in our face. , "I hate your faces, plus you're ugly!" she said, then giggled. I raised an eyebrow, suddenly not wanting to e any closer to this pony than I had to be, "Just kidding, that's a joke!" she laughed, but still gave us a dirty look. My face flared hot at these words, and I quickly stood up closer to Pony Head.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight," I said, crossing my arms, "I don't care if we become strangers, friends, or even acquaintances. But if there is one thing in this world I can not stand it's when someone says something to me or anybody else that's downgrading and then write it off simply as a joke. That has happened to me too many times to count and I will not stand for it. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Pony head said with a scared look on her face. But her frown quickly changed to a smirk, "And I thought you were going to be boring. You're alright!"

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Tic toc girl," Pony said, flying over to Star, "Let's Par-Tay!"

"Yeah, Marco," Star said, grabbing his hand, "Let's Par-Tay!"

"Wi-with her? Um, ok well I was going to- but I-I was gonna-" he paused when Star gave him a puppy-eyed look, folding her hands in front of her, "Eh, alright," Marco smiled, pulling a chip off of his hoodie and ate it.

Star smiled and pulled all four of us together into a hug, "My three besties are gonna be besties!" she shouted. I looked over at Pony Head, noticing a frown on her face. She quickly pulled out of Star's hug and gave her a smile.

"Sweet! Let's go! BLEHH!" she said, opening her mouth to reveal a pair of pink scissors on her tongue.

Star gasped, "Dimensional scissors! AHHH! Jealous!" she screeched, making a grabbing motion at the scissors. Pony Head the turned around and cut the scissors in the air, a swirling pink vortex appearing where she cut.

"Wait, we're going to another dimens-" but was quckly cut off when Star grabbed both of our hands and pulled us in, yelling "Come on!" as we went.

* * *

I suddenly felt myself falling and I quickly closed my eyes, but opened them when I felt myself land on what looked like a fluffy couch cloud. Star and Pony head laughed as they both landed on a couch cloud next to me. But instead of landing on a couch, Marco smacking into the floor. I winced at the sound the impact made.

"Marco, are you ok?" I asked. He groaned and looked up. I looked up too and gaped at the sight before me. There were different people and creatures dancing and eating all around us, and there were a pair of robots controlling the music.

"Where are we?" I asked Star. Marco stood up and started to walk around.

"The bounce lounge!" she said, leaning back into her seat, "My favorite place to cheeeeeeil. Just, stay away from the edge."

At that moment I heard Marco scream and I quickly looked over at him, seeing him teetering on the edge of the dance floor.

"Marco!" I shouted as I ran to him, but Star got to him first.

"You guys! Photo Booth! Photo Booth!" she shouted, throwing him into the machine with Pony Head and then grabbed my hand, "Come on!" she said and yanked me in.

* * *

I found myself smiling as I looked down at the photos that we took together.

"Wow, these are great," I said.

"Now, just you too," said Star, pointing at Marco and Pony Head, "A souvenir of the day my besties became besties! Yay!" she sang, grabbing my hand and pulling me away, "You can go with her next! Now let's go party on the dance floor!" she shouted, pulling me along. I quickly stuffed the photos into my pocket.

"Uh, I'm not really a dancing person." I said nervously.

"Nonsense! You'll be great! Come on!" she grinned as she pulled me to the middle of the floor. Star immediately started dancing, throwing her hands into the air and bobbing her head with the music.

"Really, Star," I mumbled, "I'm not a good dancer."

"You don't have to be good!" she laughed, "Just do what feels good!" I chuckled but shook my head. She frowned at me, but then grabbed my arms, forcing me to dance along with her. I rolled my eyes, but gave in.

"Later!" I heard Pony Head yell. I looked over at the photo booth and saw her leave and start to head over to us.

"Hey, Pony!" Star greeted, and Pony Head immediately started to dance with us.

"Star," Marco said, running over to her, "I need to talk to you-" he was cut off when Star grabbed his hands and started to spin them both in a circle. I smirked and stopped dancing, deciding to look around me for a moment.

"Marco! Be careful!" I heard Star say, and I looked over to see Star pull Marco up and over the edge of the dance floor.

"Um, what happened?" I asked s I walked up to them, "Why were you over the edge?"

"Pony Head just tried to shove me off this cloud!"

"Oh, nooo!" Star grinned, waving her hand, "She just get's a little wild when she dances!" We looked over to see Pony head intensely dancing with someone else, almost riding him as if he was a horse.

"Oh, yes!" she shouted, "Oh, you like that! You know you do! You love it!" the person she was 'dancing with' had a scared look on his face.

Marco turned back to Star, "She also threatened to skewer me in the Photo Booth!"

Star's eyes and mouth widened at this. She looked at the ground and clasped her hands together, "Yeaah," she said guiltily, "She can be...possessive." Star turned around towards Pony Head, "Pony Head! Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade! Marco and Tessa will have more fun there!"

"No. Way. Girl. I'm. Getting. My. Dance. On." said Pony Head as she bounced up and down on the back of her dance partner. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Marco.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. Marco opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Pony Head.

"Yes, you are right Star they'll like the arcade better LET'S GO," she rushed, opening up a portal with her scissors and flying in.

"She's warming up to you!" Star sang as she jumped up and down, then shoved us both in.

* * *

"Holy Pixels!" Marco said in awe as he looked around us, "So many VIDEO GAMES!" I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. He was in his element.

"Yes, I knew you'd like it. This place is full of squares," replied Pony Head, looking around at all of the square shaped people.

"Ehhh!" they all responded back.

"Look!" shouted Star, pointing at a game with a large screen, and two platforms with arrows, "Lance-Lance Revolution! You too, go! Play!" she grinned, showing Marco and Pony head towards the game.

"PONY. HEAD. VERSUS. EARTH. TURD." the game called as Marco and Pony Head were set up and ready to play.

"Hey!" Marco complained.

"ROUND. ONE. JOUST!"

Marco and Pony Head immediately started jousting, grunting and huffing as they tried to beat each other.

"You're going down, downer!" said Pony with her jousting stick in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your mother's a horse!" replied Marco. I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at a comeback.

"Uh, ok, and your point would be?"

"Oh, look at you too!" said Star, putting her hands on their back, "Getting along!"

Star quickly pulled away at the touch of their sweaty backs, "Ew!" she cried, "Ooh! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put of your disgusting sweaty backs!" she said as she left.

Suddenly, Pony Head stopped jousting and dropped her jousting stick, losing the game.

"Ha ha! Who's the turd now?" Marco said happily as the game tooted with happy music.

"Still you!" Pony head shouted as she turned and left.

I smiled as I walked up onto the platform, "I guess it's my turn, then." I picked up the lance and got into a fighting stance.

"READY. SET. JOUST!"

* * *

"FINISH. HIM." shouted the game as my character was on his knees. Marco thrust his lance forward, killing me.

"YOU. WIN."

"HA!" shouted Marco as he threw his hands into the air, "Did you see that, Star?" Marco turned around, ready to tell Pony Head off, "Beat that, Pointy Head!"

But she wasn't there. And neither was Star.

"Star?" I asked as I looked around, stepping closer to Marco.

"Pointy Head?" Marco asked. I gasped when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, and Marco and I looked up at three very tall and extremely angry men. I paled at how tall and large they all were.

"Where's Princess Pony Head?" the one gripping my shoulder asked.

"Uh, she should be around here somewhere," I chuckled nervously and shook his hand off of me, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll just be going now." I said, grabbing Marco's arm, getting ready to make a run for it.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said, grabbing my arm. Another grabbed Marco.

"Hey!" I shouted as they pulled us away and over to a pair of chairs, "Let us go!" They slammed us down and tied us down, and shined a bright light in our faces.

"For the last time, where is she?"

"We told you! We don't know!" Marco cried as I glared at the men holding us captive.

"Not talking, eh? What if I do- THIS!" he shouted, turning the lamp he was holding on and off. I winced and closed my eyes.

"STOOOOOP! That's really annoying!"

"What about you, huh?" he asked, putting down the lamp and leaning down at my level, "Do you have anything to say?" I glared at him and spit in his face.

"Argg!" he shouted as he stumbled back, wiping his face, "Why you little-"

"OH, HEY CREEPS!" somebody shouted at us. Everybody turned around, only to see Pony Head off in the distance, "I heard you're lookin' to ride with a pony! So come and get me!"

The men growled and ran at her. Pony Head neighed and flew away. I sighed in relief.

"Come on, Marco. We need to get free," I said, struggling to pull my arm out of the ropes.

"Ha!" Marco shouted as he pulled an arm free.

"Stand back, you guys!" Star shouted, suddenly at our sides.

"No! It's ok! My hand is free-"

"Shiny Emerald SNAKE STRIKE!" Star yelled, pointing her wand at us.

'SNAKES?' I screamed in my mind and quickly closed my eyes, afraid to open them when I heard hissing.

"You guys! Stop playing around!" Star said and I felt her grab my shirt and pull me away, "We need to find Pony Head!"

I looked around as we ran, "Don't see her!" I shouted, "But I can hear her!" and sure enough, you could hear the laughing of the head in question off in the distance, along with explosions.

"Look out!" Marco gasped, pointing up at the crystals above our heads as beams of light burst out of them, blowing up video games right and left as we ran.

"Hahahaa!" we heard Pony Head laugh, then there was a thud.

"Look!" shouted Star, pointing at the crumpled heap of Princess Pony Head. The angry men stepped up to her.

"Back off, creeps!" Star shouted as we jumped in front of Pony Head.

"Don't worry Pony Head. We got your back. Of your head," said Marco. Pony Head smiled up at us, and quickly jumped up to join us in our fight. And just as we were about to go hard, a voice boomed over us.

"TIME TO GIVE IT UP, CUPCAKE."

"Is that King Pony Head?" asked Star. I gasped as a massive floating pony head appeared behind the men, his hair wild and wearing a crown upon his head.

"Oh, hullo daddy," moaned Pony Head.

"Hello, princess." he greeted.

"What is he doing here?" Star whispered.

"Oh, B-Fly. It's the end of the line for me. But at least I had one last night of fun with you, girl."

"One last night? Before what?"

"Before this," Pony Head took in a huge gulp of air, "I'M GOIN' TO ST O'S!"

Star gasped, "NOT SAINT OLGA'S REFORM SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD PRINCESSES!"

"Oh, it's true, I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer!" cried Pony Head.

"It's reform school, cupcake, not jail," said King Pony Head, "Although, admittedly, it is a lot like jail."

"Oh, Pony Head!" awed Star, "You knew you'd get sent to St Olga's, but you still came back to save Tessa and Marco!"

"Oh, well, you know. It's hard to say it but they are your other besties, ok I said it." Pony Head mumbled.

"OHH! Come here!" shouted Star.

"HUGS!" they both said as they embraced each other. Star reached over and grabbed Marco and I and pulled us into the hug too.

"Alright, princess," one of the angry men said, holding a collar, "Time to go."

"Bye Pony!" shouted Star, "I'm going to miss you!"

"Hey, Pony Head," said Marco. Pony Head looked up at him with a sad look on her face, "Good luck in Princess Jail."

"Aww. Thanks Earth T- I mean, thank you, Marco," she said as she was pulled closer to the portal, "But don't worry about me! NO JAIL CAN HOLD ON TO ME FOR LONG! AHAHAHAHAAA!" and then she disappeared into the portal.

King Pony Head sighed, "Ah, kids. You have them and then you wish they weren't around," he said as he turned and went through the portal.

"Yay!" said Star, "My besties are besties!"

"I wouldn't call it that," I said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far. WAIT! WE'RE STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

"Oh no we're not!" sang Star, "BLEH!" she mimicked, pulling Pony Head's scissors from behind her back.

"Woah!" Marco awed.

"Now, we can go anywhere we want!" spoke Star.

"I know just the place."

* * *

I smiled as I held the bowl of nachos in my lap, all three of us putting our hand in and shoving the chips into our mouth. We all turned to each other and smiled then turned back to the TV screen.

Marco was right. Home is the best place to be.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! I hoped you all liked it! I spent all afternoon working on this rather than a scholarship, but whatever. I can worry about that later.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you all liked it. Please review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Miss Skullnick

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! sorry I've taken so long to upload a new chapter! I've been super busy with finals, graduating High School, and then getting a new job. But I've recently have gotten a major injury, so I have been sitting around all day! And with the new season three trailers coming out, I decided that I needed to get back into this story! I hope you like this chapter, and I will try my very bet to keep you all updated!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark, grey, and cloudy sky above as I looked at the new scene around me. I cringed at the dry, barren land before me, wondering what on earth happened to make it look like death. There were dead trees that looked like they were burnt to a crisp, skulls lying around, and the wind blew dry dust at my feet.

With a glance behind me, I spun around in shock at what lay behind me.

"It's... a castle?" I asked myself.

It was a tall, dark, foreboding castle, with tall spires with spikes, and a large gargoyle over the wooden double doors. It screamed "EVIL" at me, but knowing that nothing could touch me, I phased through the doors.

The first thing I noticed when I walked through those doors was how large and, unusually extravagant the foyer was. The next thing I noticed was a strange, yet familiar high pitched laughter coming from my right.

Walking slowly toward the noise, I rounded a corner and was surprised at who I saw.

"Wait... Ludo!?"

But there he was, sitting in his chair on top of many pillows as he laughed maniacally. Standing around him were his monster warriors, the ones Marco, Star and I fought all the time.

"Wait," I whispered to myself as I backed up a bit, "What is this? Why am I in Ludo's Castle?"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

I gasped as I lifted my head off my desk. With my heart pounding, I looked up at Miss Skullnick as she glared down at me.

"How many times have I told you not to sleep in my class, Miss Diaz?" she croaked.

"Umm... a few?" I said, glancing out the window next to me.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, or I will have to give you a detention!" she yelled.

I nodded as I felt myself blush in embarrassment, "Yes, Miss Skullnick." She growled in response and headed back to the front of the classroom.

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" shouted Star to the right of me as she pointed at a drawing she made on her desk.

"What, what, what, what, what?" I laughed as Marco, who sat on the other side of Star, and I both looked over at her.

"It's my name! It's my name, with a star inside of a butterfly," she said as she started drawing again, "With two hearts, and a spider!" I chuckled at her excitement.

Star looked back to us with a large grin on her face, but it was immediately extinguished when Miss Skullnick slammed a paper on my desk.

"As you can see, class," she said as she handed out graded papers to everyone, "Most of you have done a pathetic job!"

"Not me!" sang Star as she waved her paper at me, "I got an F for Fantastic!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Star, but that's an F for Fail." I whispered. Star looked at Marco, and he nodded.

"She's right, Star." he said, shrugging, "What, you don't have tests on Mewni?"

"Uhhhhh," she whimpered, looking at her paper before slamming it back onto the table, "So what grade did you guys get?" she asked us.

"Only the best grade you can get!" said Marco as he held up his paper, "An A+, with a smiley face!"

Star turned and looked at me. I shrugged and held up my paper, "Eh, it's not much, but a B+ is ok, too."

Star ooo'd at our papers, "I want the best one, too!" she said as she grabbed her paper and ran over to Miss Skullnick.

"No, wait Star!" Marco and I shouted after her.

"Oh, Miss Skullnick!" sang Star as she stood behind the craziest teacher in the universe. The chalk stick in Miss Skullnick's hand broke as she turned around, growling at Star.

I suddenly felt Marco tap my shoulder. Looking over at him, I mouthed the word 'what'.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me, "You looked pretty panicked when Miss Skullnick woke you up. Did something happen?"

I looked over at Star as she started chewing on her wand, "It's ok, I'll talk about it later."

"I guess I'm doomed to dry land!" moaned Miss Skullnick. That made Star gasp with excitement.

"I got it!" I stood up at these words, "I'll cast a spell that will get you the perfect guy, and you can give me the perfect grade!"

"What!" shouted Miss Skullnick.

"Wait, Star!" I shouted.

"Man-magnet-"

"WAIT!"

"LOVE STORM!" She shouted, and an ugly green light burst out of her wand, and hit Miss Skullnick directly in the face, and before we knew it, she turned into a troll right in front of our eyes, and we all gasped in fright.

"Star!" Marco shouted as we ran over to her.

"W-What did you do!?" I asked as Miss Skullnick sat dazed before us.

"I-I think I turned her into a troll." Star said nervously.

"STAR BUTTERFLY RULES!" shouted a boy in class, and everyone started to cheer. I looked over at Miss Skullnick with sympathy as she started to scream at her new troll form.

"I'm HIDEOUS!" she shouted.

"Quick! Change her back!" Marco said, pointing at her with a hint of terror in his eyes.

"Oh, ok, yeah, right, hahaha, ok, yeah," Star said nervously, "Lightning CHANGE BACK!" she shouted, and pointed her wand back at Miss Skullnick as she screamed. A sudden pink light surrounded the 4 of us and I closed my eyes in fright.

It felt like I was being whirled through the air at the speed of sound. But as soon as it started, it stopped, and I opened my eyes the moment my feet was touching the ground again. Miss Skullnick started to scream again, and started to run around in fright.

"Huh, where are we?" Star asked us as she looked around.

"You just zapped us back to the house!" shouted Marco.

I gasped as I spun in a circle, "Yeah, Star! It's our room!"

"Ooohh! I wish I knew how I did that! It could really come in handy when I don't feel like using me legs!" she giggled, kicking her feet up and down where she stood. Miss Skullnick screamed again.

"What should we do?!" I asked as something shattered, "She's destroying the room!

"Let's tie her to a chair!" Shouted Star as the teacher started crying.

"Anything to get her to calm down!" replied Marco! By the time we got her tied in a chair, the floor was already flooded with her tears.

"Please don't cry, Miss Skullnick!" cried Star as Marco placed buckets by her feet to catch her tears.

"Star, we can't keep doing this!" I said.

"Yeah!" agreed Marco, "You're gonna have to call your mom!"

"Yeah Star! She'll know how to reverse the spell!" I said.

Star gasped in horror, "No! I can't ask for help! If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! It's a terrible, horrible, place that no one who goes there ever comes out the same!" and then Star started to scream. I covered my ears to until she was done letting it all out.

"Ok, I'm done," she told us as I put my hands down.

"Look, Star. You just need to get the information without letting her know what's going on!"

"Yeah! I do that all the time!" I said, "I call it 'Dancing Around the Truth!"

Star smiled, "I'm a great dancer!" and then she started to boogie, and she danced all the way to her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Call Mom!"

" _Calling Tom._ "

"What! No, no, no, no!"

The mirror suddenly showed a boy around Star's age, with red hair sticking up on end, three eyes, horns, and grey skin.

"Star!" he exclaimed in happiness.

"No! No!" said Star in anger.

"Oh, wait!" he said desperately, "You're here, I'm here!"

"I said call mom! Not Tom!"

"No! Star! **_DON'T HANG UP!_** " But it was too late. Star had already pressed the button before he could do anything. I looked over at Marco for some context for who he was, but he just shrugged. The mirror started to call Star's mom this time.

"I really gotta delete him off my mirror!" Star mumbled to herself.

"Oh Star, darling," Stars mom, Queen Moon, said as she answered with a monotone voice, yet had a smile on her face, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Sooo, Mom! Let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a troll with a wand, NOT THAT I WOULD DO THAT, no, cause that would completely be irresponsi-" a sudden bang sounded through the room as Miss Skullnick jumped through the wall, and Marco screamed.

"Star! What is going on!?" shouted Queen Moon as I ran after Marco towards the hole in the wall.

"GOTTAGOBYE!" Star shouted back as she pulled to curtains to her mirror closed, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" she screamed as she turned towards us.

"SHE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!" Marco yelled.

"More like she jumped through the window!" I retorted.

"QUICK! CATCH HER!" said Star as she grabbed Marco, throwing him out the window. Then she crabbed the back of my shirt and blasted us out of her room as I screamed. Marco landed on Miss Skullnick and one second later we landed on top of him with an OOF!

"Wow! Good job Marco!" smiled Star.

"Meh! Meh meh Mehme!" mocked a high pitched, squeaky voice. All three of us looked up in shock into the eyes of Ludo and his army of monsters.

"Ludo! What are you doing here?!" asked Star as she pointed at him. I was suddenly reminded of my dream I had earlier, and I glared at Ludo.

"Catching you AT YOUR MOST DISTRACTED!" he shouted.

"What!?" shrieked Star, "I have been way more distracted than this!" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, you seem," Ludo looked Star up and down, "Pretty distracted."

"Ehh, not really."

"Oh, well," shrugged Ludo, "WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!? he shouted pointing behind Star.

"What! Where!?" she yelled, turning around towards where he was pointing.

"GET HER!" Ludo screamed, and his monsters yelled in response. We screamed and jumped off of Miss Skullnick in a run. Running to the other side of the yard, we stood in a group stance, ready for the fight. Star held her wand up, Marco his hands, and me my fists.

With a jump into the air, Star shouted, "Dagger crystal HEART ATTACK! FEEL THE LOVE!" The spell hit a couple of monsters, and they all groaned in response.

While Marco fought a couple of monsters that cornered him, I ran over to Miss Skullnick.

"Miss Skullnick, are you ok?" I asked, pulling out my signature pocket knife. It was my most prized possession. It was a single, blue blade with a beautiful, spiral, pearl rose encrusted on the handle ( here it is you can go look at it: pin/640988959434205315/ ). With a single swipe I cut the binds on the chair. Miss Skullnick sat up and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"You're letting me go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I don't always agree with what Star does. Let's just say that you owe me one, Ok?"

"Sure," she said, standing up. Suddenly, out of nowhere she was blasted away when a monster was roughly shoved into her. I wasn't able to see what happened after that, for I was geting cornered by a large monster frog. I put up my fists in defense, ready to punch him where the sun don't shine, when he was blasted away by one of Star's Narwhal Blasts.

"Hey, Marco! Tessa! You guys can handle this by yourselves right!?" Star asked us.

"Yeah, totally!" I said.

"No problem!"

"Cool, thanks!" Star said, before running off in the direction of Miss Skullnick who was attempting to climb the fence.

"Wait.." Marco said as we turned around. All of the monsters were standing there, growling at us. Marco and I both looked at each other in fear before we both screamed as they jumped at us.

* * *

"Turbo Nuclear BUTTERFLY BLAST!" Star shouted. All the monsters, Ludo, Marco, and I screamed as the wand ignited.

"Not again!" Ludo shouted as the wand blasted. I closed my eyes and covered my head as I felt the wave of heat and butterflies wash over me. When I opened them again I gasped at the scene around me. Everything around me was a burning pile of ruins.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-hoooa!" Star shouted enthusiastically.

"Euhhhh!" Marco moaned. My heart couldn't stop pounding in my throat as I coughed on the ground, clutching my knife in my hand.

"Get up! Get uuuuup!" Ludo screamed as he shook Beard Deer, who lay on the ground unconscious.

"Told you I wasn't distract- Wait! Did I just kill that guy!" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"No! He's not dead! He's probably just bleeding internally and being a huge BABY ABOUT IT!" Ludo shouted at him, then kicked him in the head. He then walked off, and pulled his scissors out of his pocket, muttering stupid wuss under his breath as he created a portal back. Turned back he shouted, "GET UP YOU DIPSTICKS!" and one by one they all went back into the portal. All except one.

"Oooh, you're so mussley!" moaned Miss Skullnick.

"Ooooooh!" Star awed as Miss Skullnick and the monster walked towards us. Miss Skullnick was hanging onto his arm and gazing lovingly into his eyes, "Soooo," Star continued, "Now that I hooked you up, how 'bout that A?" she asked, jumping up and down. I shook my head and smiled at her crazy antics.

"Honey, please" said Miss Skullnick, waving her hand, "I'd give you an A+ if I was still a teacher! I'm now setting off with Captain Triceps, here!" she said, snuggling into him. He grinned down at her. They started to walk off together towards the portal. Miss Skullnick giggled, while the monster 'whoo-hoo'd'.

"What about my A!" shouted Star.

"Try studying!" replied Miss Skullnick with a grin.

* * *

The next day, the three of us were sitting back in class, watching as Star told everybody what happened in yesterday's events.

"So, anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird-man-bull-guy-thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever!" she finished. The class was quiet for a moment.

"STAR BUTTERFLY RULES!" shouted a boy before everyone stood over and ran to her desk. I giggled quietly and joined.

"Wow, Star! That is so rad, girl!" said Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Thanks!" sang Star, "But actually," she reached over and grabbed Marco, "It's Marco who deserved all the credit!" she said, pushing him towards Jackie. Then she looked over at me and winked. I smiled and winked back.

"Really?" asked Jackie, "That's awesome!" Marco giggled and blushed. Everyone cheered.

There was a sudden light from above us and someone yelling. From that light a portal emerged and from it fell Miss Skullnick, crashing into her desk.

"Miss Skullnick?!" Marco yelled.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"He dumped me! I think! I don't know! I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD HE WAS SAYING!" Miss Skullnick shouted and she stood up.

"Welcome back, Skullzers!" said Star.

Miss Skullnick rounded on us, looking angrier than ever. "GET READY FOR THE WORST POP QUIZ OF YOUR LIVES!" Everyone groaned and returned to their seats, shooting annoyed glares at Marco.

"Sorry, Marco!" whispered Star, "i didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Jackie!"

Marco turned to her, grinning from ear to ear, "Are you kidding!? That's the most she's ever talked to me!"

"Congrats, Marco!" I laughed.

Star gasped, "That means I'm even BETTER AT MATCHMAKING THAN i AM AT MAGIC!" she said, tossing her wand back and forth in her hands. Out of nowhere, a spell was casted and hit Marco in the face, turning his head into a half human half butterfly thing. Star and I winced.

"I think you're right on that one, Star," I agreed.

* * *

 **Well, there's the chapter! I hope you like it! And just to let you know, I won't be doing every episode! Cause there are 14 of them, with two in almost each one, so yeah. Anyways, I hope to hear from you. Please leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Monster Arm

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you guys see the new two hour episode? It was crazy! I was screaming! Tell me what you guys thought of it! There are going to be new episodes in November!**

 **I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It meant so much to me! I hope you enjoy this one, and please tell me what you guys think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I chucked to myself as I sat on Marco's bed, watching him practice his karate. He was currently dressed in his white Karategi, his green belt tied around his waist, his face full of concentration and he held a hand over a plank of wood that was being held up by cinder blocks. He slowly breathed in and then out, raining his hand up. He swiftly brought his hand down and with a crunch he split the wood into two with a "HI-YAH!"

I heard a gasp coming from the door and I spun my head towards the sound, smiling when I saw that it was Star.

"Whoa, you hate wood too? Yeah, crush that wood!" she said, punching the air with her fists, "Wood's the worst!"

I laughed, "Oh, hey Star! Didn't see you come in!"

Marco sighed, "No. I'm practicing for my upcoming Tong Su Do tournament," he said.

"Yeah, he's pretty excited about it," I shrugged, "He's been practicing all month!"

"Oh," replied Star.

"You see, Star," Marco explained, stepping forward, "Martial Arts is all about honor, and discipline."

Star nodded.

"Which is why," he continued, "I'M GOING TO KICK JEREMY BURNBAUM'S BUTT!" he yelled, punching at the air

I snickered, "Really, Marco?"

"Well, yeah!" he said.

"Jeremy Burnbaum?" Star said with a confused voice, "Isn't that the talking bear that used to rummage through my parents garbage?"

"He's just this creep in my Dojo that is only any good 'cause his rich parents buy him fancy equipment and private lessons!"

I laughed, "Oh, he's nothing! He's just this-"

Marco cut me off, "It doesn't matter what he is! Cause this Saturday," Marco continued, picking up three planks of wood and stacking them on top of the cinder blocks, "he's gonna get a taste of this!"

My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do. I quickly stood up and tried to get to Marco as fast as I could.

"No, Marco! Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. With a 'Hi-Yah!' he brought his arm down and smashed it into the planks of wood. I heard a sickening crunch, and Star and I winced as Marco started to scream in pain.

* * *

"Uh! This is a nightmare!" Marco moaned as he laid on Star's bed. His arm now rested neatly in a fitted cast, signatures of 'Get Well Soon's' written all over it, "if i can't fight Jeremy, he'll say I woos'd out and he'll never let me live it down!"

I sighed and sat down next to Marco, "Well, If you want, Marco, I can fight him for you! You know I can kick his butt!" I said, nudging Marco in the arm.

Marco chuckled, but shook his head, "Yeah, you could, but it should be me."

Star, on the other hand, was facing her mirror and basting her head with her wand, trying to find the right hairstyle .

"Pig-tails! Pony-tails! Pig-tails! Pony-tails!" she said gleefully with each bast, her hair changing with each command. Marco sat up straighter, his eyes wide.

"Wait a minute!" he said, "You have a wand! You can just fix my hand!"

"I don't know, Marco," I replied with a worry, "When have Star's spells ever actually worked? No offence, Star."

"It's ok, you're right! But I don't know, Marco. That sort of spell isn't really in my comfort zone," she shrugged, "Oh! But if you like, I can give you a pretty wicked set of pig-tails!" she exclaimed. And with another blast of her wand, she changed her hairstyle back into pig-tails.

"Pig-tails?!" Marco exclaimed with a moan, flopping back down onto the bed.

Star looked down at Marco with a frown. I shrugged at her disappointment. But all of a sudden, her face lit up with a grin.

"Unless!" she gasped, running to grab something from under her bed.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"I could look up a bone-healing spell in the magic instruction book that came with the wand!" she replied, grunting as she pulled the heavy thing out from under her bed.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I stood up to get a closer look at this book. It was very large and very old. With tattered pages and pieces of paper sticking out from every side. On the front was a large design that looked like an 8 with a blue and pink gen in each hole, and on the side was a clasp that locked the book closed.

"What!" Marco shouted, "This whole time you had a magic instruction book?"

"Yep!" Star replied with a smile, "Whenever a previous owner of the wand mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here!" and with a shove, she opened up the book. The front pages smacked on the ground with a 'whump' and dust and bugs scattered from the pages. I turned away and tried not to breath it in. Star coughed as she turned the pages.

"If it's full of spells," I said, waiving a hand in front of my face, "Why don't you use it more often?"

"Because it's a complete disorganized mess! It's gonna take me forever to find- Oh! Here it is!" she exclaimed, pointing at a page.

"Really?" Marco said with excitement.

"Hmmmm," Star hummed, "It's in an ancient language!" she said.

I started to get worried, "Uh, Star, are you sure about-"

"Releseeo Demonious Investica!" she shouted, pointing her wand at Marco. The bast from her wand hit Marco's arm before I could stop her.

"Whoa! Whaaa!" Marco shouted, "I can feel it working! My fingers are tingling!"

Suddenly the spell stopped, and out from Marco's arm sprung a giant tentacle that was at least 8 feet long. We all stared at it for a second, then Marco started to scream.

"Star!" I shouted, running over to the book, "Let me see that!" with a quick look at the page I soon realized what was wrong.

"Star, this is in Latin! It says that the bone will heal, but also give the host a virus!" I gasped, "Star! Change him back!"

"Don't worry!" Star said in reassurance as she started to flip through the pages of the book, "There must be a spell in here that can change him back!"

I looked over at Marco as Star shouted, "I can fix it!" the tentacle that was his arm was wiggling around frantically. I gasped as the arm suddenly swung forwards, knocking the book out of Star's hands and out the window. Star just stared forwards in terror.

I threw my hands up into the air, "That's it. It's too much. I'm going to bed."

* * *

l gasped as a red faced Marco walked down the stairs the next morning, the tentacle arm waiving in the air.

"Oh my gosh! Marco! What happened to your face? Why is it so red? Did your tentacle arm fling you into the sun or something!?" I half joked.

"Don't," Marco groaned as he sat down, "The arm turned up the heat in the shower this morning. All. The way."

I winced. As Marco picked up a slice of toast, the tentacle arm smacked it out of his hand, then knocked the orange juice, his cereal, and then his glass and bowl off the table too as Star walked up to the table.

She yawned, "Morning Tessa, morning Marco, morning Monster arm. I was up all night, but I haven't found a way to reverse the spell."

"I know," I responded, "You kept me up all night with you fanatically turning the pages of that book of yours."

Suddenly the tentacle monster grabbed Star's orange juice, and poured it on top of Marco's head, then returned to it's usual wiggling. Star and I stared at it in horror.

* * *

Soon, Marco, Star and I were at school and had just received our lunches. As we walked over to our table (Marco's monster arm attempting to make a grab at his food) a noise from afar diverted our attention.

"Hey, kid! I've got a joke for ya!" the three of us heard. We all looked over to the tall form of the school bully as he hovered over a smaller school mate, 'What's the most important meal of the day?" he asked. Our of the blue, he knocked the kid's lunch tray our of his hands and it fell to the floor with a smack, "It's breakfast!" he finished, and then started to laugh. The three of us winced.

The boy chuckled nervously, "That's a good one, Lars!" he said with fear as he bent down to pick up his tray. But instead Lars whacked the back of his head, knocking the kid into the messy pile of food.

Lars started to laugh again, but was suddenly cut off when Marco's monster arm punched him in the face. Everyone gasped.

Lars wheeled around, growling in anger, "Who did that?" he asked.

"Uhhh," Marco said nervously, pointing to his tentacle arm.

"No one hits La-" Lars started to say, but was cut off when the monster arm smacked him again, and then again and again until Lars ran off in tears.

The tentacle arm snaked over and gently picked the boy off the ground and wiped the food off his face. He stared back at Marco in awe.

The boy stepped forwards, "I, sir, am in your debt." As he was about to bow to Marco, Ferguson shoved him out of the way.

"You're a hero!" Ferguson shouted, raising his arms. Everyone around us cheered.

"Can I check out that arm?" asked Jackie Lynn Thomas. Marco blushed and nodded nervously, sticking the tentacle arm out. Jackie, Janna, and another girl walked forwards and started to looked at the arm.

"I want it to be my boyfriend!" said Janna.

"Me too!" said the other girl.

"Hi-five!" said Jackie. Marco smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Marco and I were sitting on Star's bed as she was searching through her spell book to find the right spell.

"Aha!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I found it! A reverse tentacle spell! I think."

"Are you sure it's the right one, Star?" I asked.

"Yeah," agreed Marco, "Maybe you should practice on something first." I nodded in agreement.

"Way ahead of ya!" said Star, and from under her desk she pulled out a plant.

"Returneo Armeus Normorenicus!" said Star. A bast from her wand hit the plant, and it burst into flames. The three of us looked at it in terror.

"Ahhh," Marco muttered nervously, clutching the monster arm with a worried look, "I'm going to bed now." and with that he got up from Star's bed and left the room.

"Don't worry!" reassured Star as she got out another plant, "I'll get it! Returneus Armeus Normoreni!" she shouted. This plant exploded.

I gasped and stood up, "And I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." and with that I was out the dooor shouting a 'be safe, Star' as I left.

* * *

The next morning when I was nervously watching Marco do some push-ups with his monster arm, Star ran in with a big smile on her face and holding a hand in a pot in her arms.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" she shouted, holding up the potted arm. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to her.

"Thank goodness!" I said, "That arm was really giving me the creeps!"

"Hey!" said Marco with a grin, holding himself up in the air with ease, "I think this monster arm might actually help me take out Jeremy!" And with a 'Hi-YAH!' he smashed 9 planks of wood with just his tentacle arm and I felt my jaw drop in shock as pieces of wood rained down on Star and I.

"Wait, you're gonna fight with that?" asked Star, using the hand plant to point at it.

"Yeah, Marco, I think that's cheating," I agreed.

"It sounds kind of unfair!" said Star.

Marco turned to us with a dark look in his eyes, "Oh! Funny, Star, how you never have a problem using your magic when it benefits you!" Marco said as he stalked up to us, "But as soon as it gives me an advantage, you want to take it away!" Star looked up at him in horror.

"Marco, I think that arm is a bad influence on you!" Star said meekly.

"Yeah, this doesn't sound like you!" I agreed.

"And I think you two should go," replied Marco, using his monster arm to shove us out of his room.

"Fine!" shouted Star, "But I don't-" but before she could finish her sentence, the arm slammed the door in our faces.

I scoffed and put my hand on Stars shoulder. She stared at the door in anger.

"It's ok, Star," I said, "Lets just go and get ready for Marco's tournament."

Star sighed and looked down at the pot in her hands, "Yeah, ok." she said, disappointment and exhaustion coating her words.

* * *

"Excuse us."

"Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Sorry," Star said as we finally make it to our seats, sitting down next to Alfonzo and Ferguson. She had a dead look in her eyes, and her skin was clammy and grey from lack of sleep. She leaned her elbow on me in exhaustion and I held her up.

"Are you ok, Star?" asked Alfonzo.

"You look terrible!" said Ferguson., "And I have very low standards!" I glared at Ferguson when I heard him say this, and he cowered under my gaze.

"I've been up for two nights!" Star said with a yawn, "Trying to fix his monster arm! Then he gets mad. And then I gotta come here and watch him karate! You know?" she looked over at me and I nodded at her with a worried grin.

"Allow me to introduce," started Marco's sensei, "our first competitor, JEREMY BURNBAUM!"

Everyone looked over to see a tall figure wearing a cloak, sipping on a cold glass of water while a butler rubbed his shoulders. Then all of a sudden, the cloak was ripped off with a shout as a small kid standing on a stool was revealed, punching his two butlers in the face with a pair of boxing gloves. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Jeremy yelled in excitement.

"That's Jeremy!" shouted Star.

I nodded, "Yep! That's Jeremy. Marco's arch enemy." I snickered.

"That kid can't be more than 8 years old!" Ferguson said.

"Yeah. I could totally kick his butt, but Marco wants to do it himself." I replied. Jeremy cackled as he walked to the middle of the arena.

"We love you, son!" shouted a rich looking couple in the front row, holding up a sign for him.

"SHUT IT, MOM!" Jeremy shouted back.

"And his opponent," continued the sensei, pointing to the other side of the room, "Marco Diaz!" And there Marco stood, his monster arm waiving in the air and a deep dark look in his eyes as he glared at Jeremy. Everyone in the audience gasped at the sight of him.

"Now that's an appendage!" commented Jeremy's dad.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Jeremy, "Hey's got a monster arm, that's not fair!"

"Yeah! Pretty cool, right?" said Sensei. Suddenly the monster arm grabbed Jeremy by the neck and lifted him over Marco's head, slamming him face-first into the ground. Back and forth Jeremy went, over the crowd, Sensei's head, slamming into a trophy shelf, and then through the ceiling before slamming back onto the ground. The crowd gasped and I stood up on my feet in worry.

"Point Diaz." said Sensei.

"where are your private lessons now, Jeremy?" Marco teased. Out of nowhere, a mouth appeared on the side of the tentacle and it reached over, wrapping around Jeremy's stomach. It lifted him off the ground and brought him over to Marco.

The mouth on the arm laughed maniacally, "He's beaten," it said, "Now finish him!"

"What!?" yelled Marco.

"This is what you've always wanted!" it continued, "Destroy him! Eat his bowels!"

"No!" screamed Jeremy, "Not my bowels! I love my bowels!"

"Hey, listen!" shouted Marco, "I just wanted to win the tournament so he wouldn't make fun of me!"

The monster arm frowned, "If you're too weak to finish him, I'll do it myself!" an with that the arm ripped open Jeremy's shirt, revealing his stomach. Jeremy started to scream even more.

"Star and Tessa were right about you!" said Marco, shoving Jeremy away from the arm, "You are a bad influence!"

"And you are pathetic!" said the arm, rising higher into the air. Marco looked up at it in fear. Suddenly the arm flung Jeremy across the room, slamming him into a punching bag.

"Point Diaz." said Sensei.

The monster arm growled, lunging at Marco with it's teeth bared. Marco dodged out of the way.

"Star," he shouted, "You can change it back, now!"

I looked over at Star, expecting her to shout the spell, but she was fast asleep on my shoulder.

"Star!" Alfonzo, Ferguson, and I shouted. Ferguson started to shake her as the monster arm started to slam Marco onto the ceiling.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Ferguson screamed in her ear as I smacked her face a bit. On the other hand, the monster arm had Marco pinned on the ground, using his other hand to smack himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" it teased.

"PLEASE! WAKE! UP!" Ferguson shouted.

"Come on, Star! Marco needs you!" I yelled.

"Here!" said Alfonzo, holding up a cup of water, "Try this!"

"Oh, thank you so much," said Ferguson and started to drink from the cup.

"NO!" Alfonzo and I shouted, "Use it on Star!"

"Oh, right!" and with that he poured it on Star's face. She gasped, snapping awake as Marco screamed. Star and I gasped when the monster arm wrapped around Marco's neck and pulled, cutting off his air supply.

Star screamed and took out her wand in a flash, "Returneo Armeus Normoreno!" she shouted. A beam of light blasted out from her wand at the monster arm, but it jumped out of the way before the spell could hit it, instead turning the punching bag behind it into a giant arm.

"Returneo Armeus Normoreno!" Star shouted again., and agin the arm dodged out of the way and the spell hit a set of weights, turning it into a grey arm. Again and again she said the spell, again and again she missed. Soon the whole floor was covered in arms and the monster arm was hanging Marco and itself from the ceiling.

The monster arm laughed, "I could do this all day!" it shouted.

Star groaned in annoyance, "He's too wiggly!" she moaned.

"That's it!" I shouted as I looked down at the abundance of arms below the two, "Marco! Use the arms!"

Marco smiled and nodded. In a flash he pried the tentacle arm from the ceiling and the two of them fell into the pit of arms. the arms quickly grabbed onto the monster arm before it could wriggle away.

"Now!" Marco and I shouted.

"RETURNEO ARMEUS NORMORENO!" Star yelled, and this time the spell hit the monster arm, and there was nothing it could do.

"You'll never git rid of me!" the monster arm shouted as it started to shrink down into a normal arm, "I'm part of you now! You can treat the symptoms but you cant cure the virus!" and with that it was gone, a regular, normal arm taking it's place.

Marco groaned in pain as Star, Ferguson, Alfonzo, and I ran down to him.

"Marco, are you ok?" Star asked. Marco looked down at his hand in awe and gasped as he waived it.

"My arm!" he shouted in excitement as he stood up and hugged his arm, "My beautiful arm, it's back to normal!" There was a sickening crunch from his hand and he hissed in pain, "And totally broken."

"Broken Arm!" shouted Jeremy, "HA! Well it looks like I win!" she shouted, raising his arms high into the air. But he gasped when something fell out of his boxing gloves and landed on the floor with a clatter.

"Brass knuckles, seriously?" asked Sensei with a glare.

"Brass?" Jeremy scoffed, "They're gold."

"You boys have brought shame and dishonor to this great and noble sport. 'Tis a sad day for strip mall dojo's everywhere." Jeremy growled in anger and walked off, kicking a couple of hands out of the way as he walked over to his parents as they waited for him by the door.

"Oh, bravo, son! Bravo!" his mother cheered.

Jeremy growled, "I wish I could fight you, Mom." he said. She whimpered at his retort.

"What a turd," said Ferguson, shaking his head.

I looked over at Marco, "Sure you don't want me to kick his butt for you?" I asked.

"No, it's ok," he said, shaking his head, "Look, you two. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you guys."

"We know," replied Star. I chuckled and punched her lightly in the arm.

"Hey, uh, when the monster arm said he'd be back, that's nothing to worry about, right?" he asked nervously.

"Uhhhh, probably not?" questioned Star with a smile, and Marco and I looked down at his arm in worry.

"Uh, let's not think about it, ok?" I said, "Let's just get you to a hospital."

* * *

 **WHOOOOOO! There's chapter 4 you guys! So tell me what you guys think! Leave me a review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Birthday Bus Mayhem

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now, I just want to explain why I haven't been updating lately. After the last chapter my life started to get a little crazy. I dislocated my knee, I had to get ready to move to college and I was dealing with work and physical therapy. Now I am in college and I have homework flying at me left and right. There are no promises that I will update every week but I do plan on finishing this story. I definitely want to introduce Toffee and all that. I wont do a chapter on every episode though, just to let you guys know. There are just too many in this season to write a chapter on.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I giggled as I walked behind Star as our school day started. As we walked, people called out to her.

"Star, will you be my science partner?" asked a boy as he held up a jar full of liquid. Suddenly the bottle fell from his grasp as we began to walk past him. When it smashed onto the ground, the contents inside exploded.

"You bet!" Star said, pointing her fingers at him as we continued on.

"Star, I baked you a pie!" said a girl up ahead as she held up said pie. My mouth watered at it. It looked absolutely delicious.

"Alright!" Star exclaimed happily.

Out of nowhere, a boy came up to the girl and shoved the whole pie in his face, and I gasped as he began eating up the contents as bits of juice were flung into the air.

"Star!" shouted the boy, "I ate the pie!"

"I knew you would!" Star exclaimed and gave the two high-fives. I chuckled behind a hand as we walked past.

"Star," began another girl as we stopped at our lockers, "I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!"

"That's weird..." she began. I looked over at her in surprise at what she was saying. I have never heard Star insult anyone. Not even monsters! But before I could say anything she opened her locker, revealing pictures of the girl inside and continued with, "Because I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!" and then they high-fived each other with a 'yay!' After grabbing my bag out of my locker, we continued on.

We barely walked five feet when another boy came up to us, or rather, Star.

"Star! Star!" he shouted, waiving his arms around, "Oh please zap me! Please please please!"

I looked over at Star with a horrified look on my face.

"Star, you wouldn't-" but before I could continue she yelled, "Oh yeah!" and zapped him with her wand, turning him into a two-headed pinata.

"Gracias, Star!" said one head, "No wonder everyone's your amigo!" said another.

"Aww, thanks!" Star exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle at how happy he was that he was a pinata, but we continued on our way.

Soon we ended up at a line of people and in the back of the line was a girl named Sabrina, looking very nervous and afraid.

"A line? I love lines!" shouted Star and she began to bounce up and down.

"What's up Sabrina?" I asked, "Why are you standing in this line?"

"Only for the most important social event of the year!" Sabrina shouted and with that she pointed up at an air balloon the projected the words, "Britney Wong's Birthday Party." then the words shifted to say, "No losers allowed."

I groaned in disgust, "She has this party every year and she's very exclusive. It's stupid, if you ask me."

Star grabbed my hand, "Well, let's stand in this line and then we'll get in!" she said and started to bounce up and down again. I tried to pull away but she would not let go. I huffed and we both looked ahead to the front of the line as Britney started to hand out invitations.

"No. No. _No_. Yes. No. Ye-No. Bleh! No!" Then Britney walked up to Sabrina, "Yes," she said, handing her a card.

"I'm in!" shouted Sabrina, "I'm in! I'm in I'm in I'm in I'm in I'm I'm ahhhh!" she exclaimed, then falling over and passing out.

"Sheesh!" I mumbled and looked up as Britney walked up to Star.

"Pphh, ew!" Britney moaned, "Star Butterface! You are invited when pigs fly!" As Britney laughed at her own joke, I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms.

"Don't listen to her, Star," I whispered, "She's just being a-"

But Star didn't listen. Instead, she took out her wand and zapped a flying pig into existence without a second thought. Britney and I looked up and gasped at the sight.

"Problem solved!" exclaimed Star as she put her wand away.

"Anything for you, Star." shrugged the pig.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the horror on Britney's face. She then shouted, "NYUH!" and swiped at the pig, but it dodged out of the way.

"Flying pig don't need this," it said and with that it zoomed away. Star and I both looked back at Britney. She huffed, walked over to me, and handed me an envelope. I looked down at the pink piece of paper, and looked back up at her in horror.

"Just don't bring her," Britney said, nodding over to Star. And without another word she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Wait, Britney, I don't-" I shouted at her, but she was already gone. I looked down at the envelope of terror and then back up at Star. She looked back up at me with stars in her eyes as she whispered, "We're going to her party."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the envelope into my backpack, "Oh no I'm not!" I shouted as we began to leave the school.

"Why not?" whined Star, "It looks like fun!"

"Because Britney is a grade A asshole!" I responded, "If it was anyone else's party I'd go, but I've dealt with Britney for years. There is no way I'm going!"

* * *

"I can't believe that your making me go." I said with my arms crossed as Star placed a bow into my hair. We've just spent the last hour getting ready, and after Star shoved me into a nice outfit and did my hair for me, we were finally getting ready to leave. Star was wearing a very pink and poofy dress with green stripped leggings and purple boots and I was wearing a knee length blue dress and brown boots. My brown hair was curled and my bangs were pulled up and clipped with a bow, "Don't you think this is a bit too much?" I asked and pointed down at myself.

"Oh, come on!" she said as she dragged Marco and I out the front door, "We were invited, so we're going!"

"I don't know, Star. It's so weird that _Britney_ invited _us_ to her birthday!" doubted Marco as we walked to the end of the driveway to wait for the bus.

"Well," I said and held up my invite, "She invited me. But," I looked over at Star as she grinned up at the both of us, "I guess you can say that she invited Star too."

"And all she wanted was a flying pig!" said Star with excitement. All of a sudden she looked up over Marco's shoulder and gasped. She pointed and shouted, "Look! The party bus!"

"Party bus?" asked Marco as the bus began to approach, "But I get car sick."

"It's not a car," said Star, "It's a bus." Marco looked up at me in worry. I shrugged and patted his shoulder.

"Just pretend you're um... not on a bus?" I replied as the bus drove by us.

Suddenly Star grabbed our arms and shouted, "RABBIT ROCKET BLAST!" Marco and I yelled in surprise as we were whisked into the air, and then landed on top of the bus.

"Um, how do we get in?" I asked after everything stopped spinning.

"The stairs?" asked Marco.

The three of us looked around for a moment before Star shouted "AHA! This is way better than the stairs!' With that she opened a trap door and shoved us in. The three of us landed in a pile with an 'oof' as everyone around us gasped.

"See? That was way more fun than taking the stairs!" said Star with excitement, "Oh sweet! A little tiny hat!" she shouted as she pushed Marco and I off of her. She stood up and walked over to Britney, who was wearing a purple dress with a tiny purple hat on her head, "I can make those," Star said and zapped her own tiny purple hat on her own head.

"Star Butterfly," groaned Britney, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing yet. I just got here!" Star replied as she dusted herself off.

Britney then looked at me with a glare, "I thought I told you not to bring her!"

I shrugged, but smiled an evil grin, "I didn't. She invited herself." Britney huffed at my remark. The bus braked and lurched, and I looked over at Marco as his face suddenly turned green.

"Marco, are you ok?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly and crawled away to the other side of the bus.

"LET ME SING YOU SOME BIRTHDAY TUNES WITH MY MOUTH SOUNDS!" said Star as Britney glared at her in hatred. Star then started to beat-box very badly, but was interrupted when Britney shoved her to the side. Britney stormed over to the bus driver and looked like she was going to tear him a new one.

"Bus driver!" she shouted, "Pull over this bus at once!"

"Lady, I can't." he replied, "We're in bumper to bumper traffic. You're gonna have to wait till the next exit."

Britney scoffed, "This is why I told my dad I wanted a party jet!"

The bus driver rolled his eyes, "I can't drive a jet."

"Ok!" said Britney with annoyance, "Now to my invited guests, Who wants to watch me open my presents!?" She looked around for a response, but none came, "I'm waiting." At this, everyone shouted in fake excitement.

"Something tells me we were not invited to this party."

"That's possible," replied Marco, "Why don't we get off at the next bus stop?"

"We can't do that! These people are miserable!" said Star with worry, "They need us now!"

"Star, you don't have to-" began Marco, but when the bus lurched again his face fell and became green. Marco groaned and covered his mouth.

"Are you feeling ok?" Star and I asked in concern.

"I told you," he wheezed, "I get motion sickness! Don't worry! I just need to sit here, stare out this window, and never turn my head."

"You do that, homy!" said Star and she grabbed my hand, "We're going to get this party started!" and Star whisked me away to join the others as Marco groaned, his face turning greener by the minute.

Britney was holding up a purse as we walked over to the others, "Uhg!" she suddenly shouted, "It's not designer!" with that she flicked it away and it smacked into Sabrina's face.

"You're welcome." she said meekly.

"Oh, hey everybody!" said Star as she rushed over to be next to Britney, "I just want you to know that I can make little hats!" Then she used her wand to create another laser puppy. It barked in her hands and I couldn't help but smile at it's cute face, "And also dogs!" she explained. The laser puppy shot a laser out of it's eyes and it smacked into Sabrina, causing her to yelp in pain.

"CHECK THIS OUT!" Star exclaimed and she raised the puppy high into the air. Out of the puppy's eyes the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITNEY' were projected into the air in beautiful flashing colors. Everyone on the bus ooed at the sight. Everyone except for Britney, and with a huff she whipped her hair around, smacking the dog out of Star's hands. Star and I gasped as the puppy landed onto the floor.

Britney looked over at me, "And what about you?" she asked, "Did you bring me something?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Sorry. I kind of didn't want to come because I hate your guts. You know how it is." I smiled as Star came to stand next to me. Suddenly Britney gasped and ran over to Marco as he was about to puke.

"You better not throw up on my bus, _Barfo Diaz!"_ she shouted. Marco grimaced and gulped it down. Britney groaned in disgust, "This party is a disaster!"

Star rushed over to her, "Hey Britney!" she sang as she tapped on her shoulder, "I know how to make your party more fun!" With that she rushed into the middle of the bus, shouting, "RUBBER SPARKLE BOUNCE HOUSE!" and zapped the bus with her wand, turning the inside into a complete bounce house. Everyone whooped in excitement and started to bounce. Marco groaned in pain as he was bounced around on his chair. Everyone shouted and whooped as they bounced around, and Britney looked incredibly angry, despite everyone having a great time. I laughed and shouted as I jumped around.

"This is so great, Star!" I yelled as I jumped on the bouncy couches. Star laughed and bounced over to Britney.

"Isn't this fun, Britney?" Star asked her. Suddenly she raised her wand high into the air and shouted, "BETTER IDEA!"

Then we all were on the roof of the bus. Everyone around us shouted, 'HOT TUB! HOT TUB! HOT TUB!' Star raised her wand high into the air again and shouted, "FOAMING TWINKLE BUBBLE RIPPLE!" and right before our eyes a foaming hot tub was spawned onto the roof. Justin jumped forwards, ripped of his pants and jumped in, shouting, "STAR BUTTERFLY RULES!" Then everyone else jumped in after him, laughing all the way. I giggled and looked over at Britney, but a sour frown was still etched across her face.

Walking over to Star, I whispered, "Looks like Britney isn't enjoying this at all."

"Really?" asked Star as she looked over at her. Noticing Britney's frown, Star's face fell as well.

"I'm going to head back inside." she said sadly.

"I'll come with," I replied and side hugged her.

When we got inside, Star slid in the couch beside Marco, "Oh, you guys," she wheezed, "It's hard work making everybody happy."

"Can you...make my tummy happy?" Marco moaned, his face as green as it could get. Out of nowhere the bus lurched forwards, throwing us off of our seats.

"Finally!" shouted Britney as the bus pulled to a stop, "End of the line for The Princess, and the Puke boy!" she said, pointing to Marco and Star, "NOW GET OFF MY BUS!"

"Hey, what about me?" I asked, standing up.

"You were invited," Britney replied, "They weren't."

"I only came because they dragged me here. I never even wanted to come! You know I hate your guts, so why did you even invite me in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" Britney said, "You're an artist, right? I needed you to paint me a portrait of myself," she said, and flipped her hair, "And it better be good!"

"Oh, no way!" I shouted, "Absolutely not! That's it! Star, Marco, we are so out of here!" I shouted and grabbed their hands, pulling then towards the doors of the bus.

"Oh, thank you!" shouted green Marco. I rolled my eyes as the doors opened.

"Oh, fresh air!" Marco shouted, and he breathed in a large gulp of it, "Smells just like... Monsters!?" he shouted and I looked up in horror as Ludo and his team of monsters stood before us.

"Get 'em!" Ludo shouted, pointing at us. The monsters shoved at us, throwing us back into the bus. Star was thrown into Britney, knocking her down, while Marco and I were thrown onto the floor. The three of us stood upright and got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever would come our way.

Britney gasped, "What is going on here!?" she shouted.

"THREE-EYED POTATO BABY!" Ludo shouted, "TAKE THE WHEEL!"

Three-eyed Potato Bay growled and headed over to the bus driver.

"She says she wants a jet," said the bus driver as he talked on the phone. Three-eyed Potato baby rushed over to him, picked him up, and threw him out the door. With that, Three-eyed Potato baby sat down in the seat, put his seat belt on with a smile, adjusted his mirrors, and put the bus drivers hat on his head.

As he was adjusting the hat, Ludo stormed over to him, shouting, "Will you get on with it?" With that Three-eyed Potato Baby stepped on the wheel, making everyone around us fall down.

Star rushed over to Ludo as he grabbed a soda, "What's your game?" she asked with a sneer.

"I'm going to bus-jack this bus!" Ludo sang as he opened the can of soda with his beak.

"That's a particularly stupid plan, Ludo!" Star shouted.

"It's a great plan!" Ludo shouted back, "Shut up! Oh, just- just get her!"

At this command, all of the monsters growled and ran at us. Star quickly turned on her heels and rushed up the stairs to the roof and I followed closely behind, knocking down any monsters that came too close. When we reached the roof we turned around and found ourselves cornered.

"Ok, Star, what's the plan?" I asked as I got into my fighting stance, my feet planted and my fists raised into the air.

"Stop the bus, get rid of the monsters," she replied as they began to run at us.

"Got it!" I shouted as she blasted Beard Deer off the bus. At the sight of their companion disappearing over the edge, the monsters roared and turned back towards us. Star and I were on them in seconds, laying punches left and right as Star used her wand to blast other monsters off the bus.

"Star!" I shouted as Giraffe was knocked into a bridge, "We need to stop the bus! Look! The portal is right there!" Star gasped and rushed over to the trap door on the roof while I handled the monsters.

"Marco!" I heard her shout, "Take the wheel!" And with that she joined me with the fight. As we fought, the bus began to drive faster, knocking me off my feet. I felt a monster place his foot on me and I looked up, eyes wide as The Bear held up a fist. I held up my arms in front of my face but before he could land a punch, Star blasted him off of me with her wand.

"Thanks, Star!" I shouted as she helped me up.

"Come on, we need to help Marco!" she yelled and we both jumped back into the inside of the bus.

"Marco!" I shouted as we approached the portal, "We need to stop!"

"Everyone hold on!" he shouted, and yanked the wheel to the right. The bus skidded and smacking into a fire hydrant. At the impact the bus was thrown into the air, and it spun wildly as everyone shrieked and shouted, and with a smash it landed at a nearby bus stop.

Everyone shouted in excitement as the piled off the bus, but the monsters on the other hand walked off groaning in pain from the fight. Star, Marco, Britney and I picked ourselves up off of the floor and we walked out of the bus. Marco wheezed and ran to the nearest dumpster, emptying all of the contents of his stomach into it. I winced and looked away as Ludo joined him, having had eaten oysters that had gone bad during the fight.

"Sick!" exclaimed Jackie with excitement, "Party animals!"

Britney shrieked in horror as she looked at her wrecked bus, "This is horrible!" she shouted, "My party is ruined!"

"Oh man, Britney!" shouted Justin as everyone went to join her, "Hot tub! Bounce house!"

"Laser puppies and an epic fight?" continued another girl.

"BEST PARTY EVER!" everyone shouted as Britney looked up at them with a confused look on her face.

"It hurts all over!" said Sabrina with a smile as she was hauled away by the paramedics.

"Just so you know," said Star as we approached the group, "I also do quinceanera's!"

Britney growled and flapped her hands in Star's face. With a flip of her hair she walked away, wearing a sad but angry frown.

"It really wasn't that bad!" I shouted as she left. I shrugged and turned back to Star as Marco came and stood next to us.

"Man, Star," he moaned and put his hand on her shoulder, "That party was the jaaaam"

"Please don't.. with your puke fingers," she replied as she flicked his gross hands away from her. I snorted with laughter as Marco ran back over to the trash can to blow more chunks.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me, quickly noticing that I was somewhere new again. I turned around and gasped at who I saw. It was Queen Moon and King River, and they were sitting at the table in the dining room. I walked over to them as they ate together.

"I'm... in Mewnii?" I asked aloud, "This is... new."

Suddenly, Queen Moon sighed and put down her spoon.

"River... I was thinking," she began as she glanced down at her plate, "Maybe we shouldn't have sent Star off to another dimension. Maybe we were too harsh on her."

"What are you saying, my love?" asked King River as he stuffed a whole corn on the cob in his mouth.

"I'm saying," she continued, "That maybe we were too rash. Maybe," she paused, 'Maybe we should bring her back."

"What?" I shouted. I quickly knelt down to her and tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but it just phased through. So instead, I placed my hand on my knee, "Queen Moon, you can't!" I said, "Star is basically my only friend! If you take her away, I... I don't know what I'll do."

"What do you think, River?" Moon asked, "We're we too harsh with her?"

King River shook his head, "No, Moon-Pie. She safe where she is. We trust... Macro, or whatever his name is. My love," Moon looked up at him in worry, "Star is fine. Don't you worry about a thing."

Moon sighed, "You're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking this." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides," continued King River, "She's on Earth. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 **And with that I finish another chapter! I did it you guys! Yay! But like I said before, there is no promises that I will update so soon, what with college and jobs and all that fun jazz. But with Thanksgiving coming up hopefully I'll have more time! Wish me luck! Also, I get a whole month off for Christmas break! So, that's fun!**

 **Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. It's nice to know that there are people that like my stories.**

 **Thank you so much! And I'll see you next time!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
